Técnicas decorativas en cerámica
en una exposición en el Palau de Pedralbes.]] Básicamente las técnicas decorativas consisten en modificar o aplicar colores a la tierra que sirve de soporte o creando relieves y texturas, como patrones reiterativos. Clasificación Se suele agrupar dependiendo del estado en el que se trabaja la pasta: #Trabajar en la masa. Son los trabajos realizados como preparación en la propia pasta antes de modelar. #En piezas húmedas y blandas. Engobes, decoración con óxidos, impresiones, texturas, paleteado, Enchinados, Vidriados en monococción. #En dureza de cuero. Estriados, facetados, calados, tallado, relieves, incustraciones, engobes, reservas. #Sobre piezas secas. Esgrafiado, óxidos y pigmentos, bruñido, reservas. #En piezas bizcochadas bajo cubierta, cuerda seca y tubado, a la grasa, lustres y reservas, pátinas. #Sobre piezas esmaltadas. Tercer fuego, lustres y reflejos metálicos. #Post cocción. Técnica de reducción post cocción con soplete, enfumado, atole. Trabajar en la masa Modificar el aspecto de la pasta constituye en si mismo un efecto decorativo, se puede empezar modificando o mezclando los colores en la tierra de base: # bien añadiendo el color a la tierra (pigmentos comerciales u óxidos) o mezclando tierras de diferentes colores: ## con un solo color de manera uniforme. ## con dos o más colores: Agateware, Neriage Nerikomi # También podemos trabajar en la masa para modificar la textura de la tierra incrustando o incorporando materias combustibles para que con la quema nos dejen agujeritos o creen matices (limaduras de hierro o cobre, vidrio machacado, chamota –gránulos de tierra cocida (que puede ser de diferentes colores)-, papel, poliestireno …). ##Pasta elaborada con perlita,arlita porespan y papelbarro Image:Neriage_flores.png|Agateware.Flores.Agata en torno alfarero imagen:6 bizcochado.JPG Imagen:13 Cubo.JPG imagen:15 cubo.JPG|Pasta elaborada con perlita,arlita porespan y papelbarro. Dos texturas Diorite Vase Neqada II Predynastic Ancient Egypt Field Museum.jpg Relieve y textura ]] El relieve y la textura la podemos modificar también mediante: # Técnicas de estampación: ## Utilizando sellos (en positivo o negativo, es decir, con hueco o relieve) de caucho, tierra, escayola, madera y semillas (con el hueso de un aguacate tallado); rodillos; huellas vegetales (hojas, cortezas, raíces) o con conchas. ## Planchas (sellos más grandes) obtenidas por moldeo. Podemos crear las planchas sobre madera creando el dibujo con cola de madera o latex sobre el que podemos verter la escayola (yeso de París). ## Decoración por medio de matrices: mediante un dibujo sobre una placa de yeso o escayola que esgrafiamos, podemos estampar placas de tierra ## Moldes aparados: podemos moldear pequeños detalles que pegamos posteriormente sobre la pieza # Técnicas de grabado: ## con incisiones que rellenamos de engobe (tierra con la consistencia de una pasta líquida a la que podemos modificar el color),Mishima. ## Relieve de trabajo: relieves creados con el trabajo en el torno o con trabajo manual al crear la pieza ## Incisiones y recortes (recortando siluetas en la pieza) ## Mediante absorción o recubrimiento: con una esponja que embeba una barbotina de colada podremos obtener su negativo al cocer cualquier objeto combustible puede ser recubierto con una barbotina de colada que al cocer guardará la forma del objeto quemado # Texturas a partir del esmalte: ##Esmaltes texturados, Categoría:Esmalte texturado ##Lava volcánica, esmalte con fuerte textura, puede realizarse con el carburo de silicio. ##Recogido del esmalte ##Efecto crowling Véase: *Decoración en relieve *Opiniones y texturas. Hilo del foro cerámico de Manises, relatando dos técnicas de texturados en la pasta, a base de sigillata y arcilla en polvo. En el vídeo a continuación se muestra una técnica con cierta similitud a la de la arcilla en polvo. Véase también Técnicas del barro agrietado. En la aplicación del esmalte #hakeme #finger wipe #slipping a mug Aplicación directa Podemos dibujar o escribir directamente sobre la pieza con: # Decoración con óxidos:los óxidos colorantes se mezclan con un medio líquido y se aplican directamente;si la pieza tiene relieve el óxido u óxidos utilizados se van a depositar sobre todo en los huecos de la materia. Podemos pasar una esponja ligeramente húmeda para limpiar la superficie de la pieza si queremos resaltar el relieve donde quedarán restos del óxido, # engobes: este engobe también lo podemos esgrafiar;si anteriormente habíamos realizado un dibujo mediante incisiones podremos raspar el engobe dejando solamente el introducido en el hueco del dibujo o escritura # superposiciones de engobes haciendo reservas # dibujos con tiza cerámica: se puede dibujar directamente con lápices especiales en cuya composición se incluyen óxidos que al cocer se fijan a la pieza( se pueden fabricar añadiendo a 100 g de caolín diferentes porcentajes de óxidos o pigmentos para obtener diferentes colores y cocerse a temperaturas comprendidas entre 800 y 1000º; cuanto más elevada es la temperatura obtendremos trazos más finos) # colores bajo cubierta (se aplican los óxidos antes de un esmalte transparente) # colores sobre cubierta (se aplican los óxidos encima de un esmalte transparente) Aplicación indirecta Reporte de engobes: utilizando papel de periódico, tela humedecida con engobe o mezcla a partes iguales de caolín y arcilla plástica podemos aportar la textura del medio utilizado a la pieza # Técnica de monotipos: # motivo en positivo: dibujo con óxidos sobre soporte no absorbente al que sobreponemos una plancha de tierra que recogerá los óxidos # motivo en negativo: pintamos con un óxido una base no absorbente, hacemos el dibujo creando así una reserva, sobreponemos una plancha de tierra que recogerá el óxido. # impresión en molde; antes de colar la barbotina podemos dibujar el molde con óxidos que al colar la barbotina los atrapa Torno # Se puede buscar en el propio torno algunos efectos en la decoración, en las culturas orientales, no se busca siempre la perfección y simetría total en la pieza, dejando las formas con su propia belleza en su singularidad. #Torno asimétrico:Se trata de usar una herramienta simétrica, buscando su antagonismo. Otras técnicas decorativas # utilizando tampones de esponja, pera, por aspersión (vertido), inmersión, vaporización (con pistola) # motivos con barbotina: ## lineas peinadas: si trazamos lineas de engobe podemos peinarlos con un peine o una pluma ## aplicación con pera (dentro de este tipo de aplicación podríamos incluir la técnica de la cuerda seca) ## efectos marmóleos tipo ágatas con engobes líquidos (se aplican arcillas o engobes bastante líquidos y se agitan) # Reservas con cera, látex, cola de madera, papel. Vídeo Reserva. # Esgrafiado #Estriado, acanalado,fluting a bowl video de Simon Leach. #Facetado, el facetado es una técnica decorativa, que consiste en cortar el exterior de la pieza en partes iguales, si el barro está fresco, con un simple alambre se puede realizar. Existen herramientas cortantes especializadas. # pulido o bruñido # enfumado # Motivos arbóreos, Cerámica Moca, ( moca de té, /parece que en español lo llaman así yo lo conocía por “Mocha tea”/ y [[jugo de tabaco), Cerámica Moca. # Técnicas de impresión ##Impresión en relieve ##Impresión intaglio ##Monoimpresión ##Impresión con serigrafía y calcomanías ##Impresión litográfica ##Emulsiones fotográficas directas # Erosión con arena (necesita de un aparato de chorro de arena para erosionar la superficie de la pieza) # Desconchado por soplete (con un soplete podemos someter la superficie de la pieza ligeramente húmeda a la llama y la superficie saltará en escamas /alto riesgo pero impresionante, sobre todo si se trabaja con transparencias de porcelana/). Véase también: Torching. # presión de aire (realizando pequeños cortes en la superficie de la pieza y sometiéndolos a aire a presión se partirán de forma irregular) # Sobre una pieza húmeda se aplica silicato de sodio en el exterior, se moldea, presionando desde dentro para obtener una arcilla craquelada. Making marks, de Robin Hopper. p.106. #Aplicación de vinagre sobre una pieza húmeda. VINAGRE. Hilo del foro cerámico de Manises. #Espolvorear el exterior con arcilla, o similar, modelando desde el interior, se le añade una lutita pulverizada. #telasclay, se meja las telas en barbutina, y se enrollan sobre la pieza. UNA TÉCNICA DIFERENTE #Pegar con barbotina a una pieza húmeda una más fina secada previamente. Cocciones Básicamente la tierra se somete a una cocción inicial llamada bizcocho que puede realizarse a temperaturas cercanas a los 950 – 1000 grados (para que se queme bien la materia orgánica del interior de la tierra y esta alcance un grado de vitrificación y de absorción interesante para el proceso de decoración que nos interesa) Dependiendo de los grados que soporta la materia de base (tras aplicar el barniz o el esmalte), se someterá posteriormente a baja o a alta temperatura. Esta segunda quema puede realizarse en horno eléctrico (cocción oxidante) o en horno de gas (se quema el oxígeno y no puede combinarse con algunos óxidos, a esto se llama reducción). Con la cocción del esmalte podremos conseguir resultados que se adaptarán a la finalidad de la pieza: esmaltes para incorporar líquidos o alimentos (esmaltes no tóxicos y de gran resistencia mecánica a la vez que agradables al tacto) o con efectos decorativos (craquelados, crispados, agujereados, cristalizados…) Cocciones alternativas y especiales # cocciones primitivas (amontonando las piezas entre madera y ramas) # Horno de pozo # Cocción al serrín # Horno de papel # Cocción al Carbón # terra sigillata # barnices arcillosos # rakú ## rakú desnudo (nacked raku) ## Crin ## Cobre mate # lustres ##Lustres en reducción # engobes vitrificables o esmaltinas ## engobe salados # mayólica # cocción de esmaltes con sales # Torching Decoraciones adicional después de la cocción # pinturas vitrificables sobre esmalte # Decorar la pieza con decociones de plantas, en una cocción primitiva durante el enfriado, muy común aún hoy en culturas distintas, véase Cerámica subsahariana. # decoración serigráfica sobre esmalte blanco # calcomanías # decoración sobre superficie sin esmaltar pero que ha recibido una elevada cocción antes de aplicar los óxidos que serán cocidos en baja # Reserva y ahumado. # Técnica de reducción post cocción con soplete. Image:Chewa jar.jpg|Cerámica Chewa. Obtenida arrojando decocción vegetal inmediatamente después de la cocción, Museo Nacional de Arte Africano (Washington). Archivo:Bowl by the Kongo peoples-full.jpg|applied a mixture concocted from tree bark to the hot body of the vessel fresh from firing. Republic of the Congo, Late 19th-early 20th century. Nombres de técnicas *Agateware *Basalt ware : Técnica derarrollada por Josiah Wedgwood, es un gres negro mate, similar al basalto. Aproximadamente con un 50% de arcilla vitrificada y coloreada con un 50 % de hierro. *Bisque : Bizcocho *Bone China : Porcelana de hueso *Cauliflower Ware *Cordmarked, Decoración por percusión o presión de cuerdas.Making Cordmarked Pottery *Creamware o Pearlware *Chattering, o tobikanna The Origins of Chattering, hace mención al repiqueteo producido por una herramienta metálica y flexible sobre la superficie de una pieza en movimiento, Keio University *Delftware : Cerámica de Delft *Earthenware : Loza *Flambe *Hard Paste Porcelain : Pasta de porcelana dura *Hashioki *Ironstone, Porcelana opaca, Ironstone is used as a component in some ceramics, commonly known as "ironstone china". Josiah Wedgwood also manufactured a "stoneware" china in the 19th century. It was commonly used for heavy-duty dinner services in the 19th century.G. Bernard Hughes, English and Scottish Earthenware, Abbey Library Charles James Mason (son of the potter Miles Mason) took out a patent for "Mason's Ironstone China" in 1813. Ironstone china was very popular during the 1970s. *Jackfield *Jasper *Lotus Ware *Lusterware : Lustre *Majolica *Marbled *Otamaoki *Parian: Loza de paros *Pâte-sur-pâte *Porcelain : Porcelana *Redware *Salt glaze : Esmalte a la sal *Slipware : Barbotina *Snowman-porcelain *Soft Paste Porcelain : Pasta de porcelana blanda *Spatter Ware : Spatter significa salpicaduras. *Suribachi, mortero japones, en su elaboración se realizan marcas incisas, paralelas en la cerámica verde, lo que facilita una mejor molienda. *Staffordshire Figures *Stoneware : Gres *Tortoiseshell *Transfer ware *Warabake, decoración al torno, con pincel warabake, un engobe y ligera pincelada con el pincel....... Enlaces externos *Técnicas decorativas para quemas de BAJA temp. Categoría:Técnica decorativa categoría:Cerámica por decoración Categoría:Esmalte técnica